Après la bataille finale
by mlle hermione granger
Summary: Voici l'histoire que j'ai imaginée entre les deux derniers chapîtres du tome 7 d'Harry Potter !
1. La bataille finale

Bonjour à tous ! Voici une petite histoire que j'ai créée il y a quelques semaines. Si je reçois beaucoup de reviews positifs ;), je vais poursuivre l'histoire, c'est certain !

Je tiens également à mentioner que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas... ils sont le fruit de l'imagination de leur auteur, Mme J.K Rowling ! Merci !

* * *

**La bataille finale **

Dans un coin du château de Poudlard, Hermione Granger, accompagné de Ronald Weasley, se jeta dans les bras de son meilleur ami, Harry Potter.

- Harry, dis-moi, tu vas bien ? tu n'es pas blessé ?, dit Hermione.

- Ça va vieux ?, demanda Ronald.

- Je n'en reviens pas, Harry, tu l'as battu, tu l'as finalement battu…, s'exclama Hermione.

- Mr. Potter, venez avec moi, il faut absolument que je vous présente à Mr. Andrews…, l'un des sous-sous-sous ministre, annonça le professeur McGonegall.

- Je vous vois tantôt dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, annonça Harry à ses deux meilleurs amis.

À l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, c'est présentement l'heure des réjouissances. Tout le monde festoyait, se serrait dans leur bras… bref, tous vivaient à vive allure afin de fêter comme il se doit la fin d'une ère… celle qui marquait la fin de la terreur… la fin du règne de Lord Voldemort. En effet, quelques heures auparavant, ce dernier s'était tué lui-même en lançant un contre-sort. Après de nombreuses années de bataille, Harry Potter avait finalement été le survivant ! Il n'avait pas perdu 7 ans de sa vie, 7 ans pendant lesquels il s'était battu en compagnie des gens qu'il aime pour que le monde redevienne meilleur. C'était évidemment un choc pour les compatriotes qui, bien entendu étaient très heureux de la victoire, mais, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être songeurs, de penser à toutes les personnes qui avaient perdues la vie lors des terribles affrontements… Tonks, Lupin, Dobby, Fred… Après avoir reçu de multiples félicitations de la part des étudiants et des adultes présents à Poudlard, Harry Potter ne pouvait s'imaginer attendre encore une minute de plus avant de parler à ses meilleurs amis.

Cependant, il savait que cela pourrait prendre quelques minutes avant qu'ils puissent avoir une grande conversation tous les trois ensemble… avec Ginny évidemment. Harry arriva donc dans la salle commune où il aperçut Mme Weasley, soutenue par son mari, qui ne pouvait faire autrement que de parler doucement à son épouse pour l'apaiser. Dans les circonstances, M. Weasley était admirable puisque, malgré son chagrin, il ne cessait d'être un pilier pour sa femme. Accompagné de tous leurs enfants vivants, les plus vieux ayant été avertis de la nouvelle concernant la mort de Fred, M. et Mme Weasley effectuait une forme de vigile à la mémoire de leur fils. George, soutenu par ses frères aînés, Bill et Charlie, ne cessait de fixer le corps inanimé de son frère jumeau. Harry se mit à chercher Ginny et Ron. Ils étaient dans un des coins de la pièce. Hermione était entre les deux Weasley, la tête de Ginny sur son épaule… Lorsque celle-ci vu Harry arriver dans la salle, elle se lança sur lui et le serra très fort dans ses bras…

- Harry, j'avais tellement hâte que tu arrives, c'est tellement triste…

- Désolé, je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu… tu sais que je t'aime Ginny…

Ginny se décolla légèrement de son étreinte avec Harry. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et elle se mit à sourire.-Finalement, dit-elle, après tout ce temps, tu me reviens totalement. Les larmes sur ces joues commençaient à sécher. Harry était heureux, il avait réussi à arracher un sourire à Ginny, malgré les circonstances. Dans un autre coin de la salle, quelques larmes coulaient sur les joues de Ron Weasley. Il n'en pouvait plus… de l'atmosphère morbide… le seul fait de penser que son Fred ne reviendrait plus, il ne pouvait pas le croire.

-Excusez-moi, dit Ron, en pressant le pas vers l'extérieur de la salle.

-Ron !, cria Harry lorsque son meilleur ami avait franchi la porte.

-Je vais aller le chercher, reste donc avec Ginny, tu lui fais du bien, dit Hermione, un sourire en coin en regardant Harry.

-Je suis certaine que tu vas lui faire attention, répliqua Harry.

Cependant, Hermione ne l'entendit pas. En fait, elle n'avait probablement pas voulu répondre à la plaisanterie d'Harry. Hermione chercha partout le jeune roux, mais, il n'était pas visible. Il ne lui restait qu'une seule place, la passerelle extérieure. Lorsqu'elle sortit de l'établissement, elle vue une tête rousse (oh, surprise) qui était en train d'observer le paysage en prenant une grande respiration.

-Hey, dit Hermione.

-Salut! Désolé, je ne pouvais pas rester là plus longtemps… j'étais en train d'exploser.

-Il n'y a aucun problème, je suis certaine que tes parents vont comprendre la situation, dit Hermione. Chacun doit vivre son deuil à sa manière.

Sur ces mots, les deux se mirent à se sourire. Ils étaient en train de se promener sur la passerelle, sans dire un véritable mot. Ron et Hermione ne savaient pas quoi dire. Les deux ne sachant absolument pas quoi se dire suite à leur baiser précédent, ils n'osaient pas aborder le sujet puisqu'ils avaient tous les deux la crainte d'apprendre que l'autre avait changé d'idée. Une heure plus tard, ils rentrèrent une nouvelle fois à l'intérieur de la salle commune des Gryffondors. M. Weasley s'approcha de son fils.

-Ron, ça va ? Le cadet de ses fils hocha la tête.

-…coute, nous allons transplaner vers le Terrier. Nous allons apporter le corps de Fred avec nous. Ta mère souhaite absolument qu'on l'enterre en arrière de la cour. Tout le monde se préparait à partir à la maison lorsqu'Hermione se détacha du groupe pour aller parler seule avec M. et Mme Weasley. Lorsqu'elle termina sa discussion, elle se dirigea vers Ron, Ginny et Harry.

-Je viens vous dire au revoir. Je ne rentre pas avec vous.

-Je te demande pardon, lança Ron.

-Je dois retrouver mes parents. Ron, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que pour le reste de l'été, ta famille et toi, vous devriez vivre votre deuil en famille.

-Mais, voyons, Harry restera avec Ginny, non ?

-Ron, Harry sera là si tu as besoin de quelqu'un. Je dois absolument aller en Australie pour retrouver mes parents.

-Alors, je pars avec toi, ce n'est pas raisonnable de partir toute seule.

-Ronald, écoute-moi bien, il n'y a aucun danger présentement… Maintenant, je suis autant en sécurité ici que chez mes parents.

- Hey bien, Hermione, fais très attention à toi !, dit Ginny en l'embrassant. Reviens-nous vite d'accord.

-Je te le promets. Au revoir Harry !

-Hermione, dit le survivant, s'il y a quoi que ce soit, tu m'envoies un hibou et je suis là à la minute, d'accord ?, lui demanda Harry en lui faisant une accolade.

-Promis, bye.

-Hermione !

-Oui Ronald ?

-Sois prudente…

-Toi aussi, à bientôt !

Elle se dirigea vers la cheminée et cria : « Sydney, Australie ».

Sur ces paroles, la jeune femme envoya à Ronald un signe avec la main et elle disparut au travers de la cheminée.

- Très bien les enfants, nous allons pouvoir partir, annonça M. Weasley….


	2. Le retour à la maison

**Le retour à la maison **

-Sydney, Australie !

En quelques secondes, Hermione se retrouva dans le foyer d'une maison tout à fait charmante. Elle se promena dans la maison afin de retrouver les occupants, mais ceux-ci n'étaient pas dans les parages. Hermione décida donc de s'asseoir sur la causeuse. Près du foyer, il y avait des photos de ses parents. La jeune femme eut un petit pincement au cœur lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que les portraits effectués avec ces parents n'étaient pas là. Évidemment, pensa-t-elle, ils ne savent même plus que j'existe pour le moment.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Hermione décida donc d'aller se cacher dans le garde-robe afin de ne pas leur faire un terrible saut. Elle resta là plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que ses parents décident d'aller se coucher. Trente minutes plus tard, Hermione entra dans la chambre de ses parents, leur prit chacun une main, elle ferma les yeux et leur jeta le sort.

En quelques instants, Hermione se sentit partir à nouveau…

Bang !

-Oh mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Nous sommes dans la cheminée du salon !

- Hermione, ma chérie, ça va ?

Après que la fumée se soit dissipée, la jeune femme regarda ses parents qui venaient tout juste de s'extirper du foyer.

-Papa ! Maman !

Hermione se précipita sur ses parents pour les embrasser. Elle pleurait dans leurs bras. Sa mère était complètement bouleversée par la réaction de sa fille.

-Ma chérie, mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Hermione regarda attentivement ses parents. Pendant leur quête, Hermione s'était souvent demandée ce qu'elle devait faire lorsqu'elle les retrouverait, enfin si elle les revoyait…

-Maman, papa, venez vous asseoir, nous devons parler… c'est important.

Assis sur la table de leur cuisine, Hermione raconta tout à ses parents, de A à Z… à l'exception de quelques détails, comme l'importance de ses blessures lorsqu'elle était au manoir Malfoy ainsi que des moments spéciaux passés avec Ron… évidemment.

Bien que ses parents étaient choqués par le fait que leur fille avait modifié leur mémoire, ils ne pouvaient chicaner leur fille, pas après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu…

Après avoir regardé son épouse longuement, Mr. Granger devait mettre les choses au clair avec sa fille.

-Hermione, nous t'aimons, tu le sais, nous pouvons comprendre tes actions, mais, en aucun temps, nous ne voulons que tu utilises à nouveau ce moyen.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais plus l'utiliser. C'est promis !

-Mais, j'y pense, comment se fait-il que cette maison nous appartient toujours ? comment les comptes ont été payés ? Nous avons probablement perdu nos emplois, mentionna Mme Granger.

-Non, ne vous inquiétez, je savais que si je revenais, je pourrais vous redonner la mémoire avant une année complète. Tout le monde, les voisins, les employeurs… tous croient que vous êtes partis en année sabbatique et que vous avez fait le tour du monde. En puisant dans mes économies, j'avais payé toutes les factures pour l'année complète.

-Et bien, sur ces révélations surprenantes, je crois qu'on devrait aller se reposer un peu, annonça Mme Granger.

Hermione se leva et se dirigea dans sa chambre. Couchée sur son lit, elle regarda le plafond en repensa à toute la dernière année. En passant aux moments avec Ron, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Elle s'endormit en passant à son meilleur ami.

Le lendemain matin, le téléphone sonna.

-Hermione, c'est pour toi !

Hermione attrapa le téléphone avec beaucoup de difficultés.

-Oui, allo !

-Hermione ! J'en reviens pas ! Tu es revenue ! J'ai vu de la lumière chez toi en promenant mon chien, mais il était trop tard, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

-Samantha ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Ben voyons Hermione, ce n'est pas à moi que tu devrais te poser des questions. Alors, comment s'est passé ton année, le périple en Australie et aux Indes ?

Hermione sourit. C'est vrai, pensa-t-elle, j'avais dit à tous mes amis que j'étais partie avec mes parents dans leur voyage autour du monde.

-Ça s'est très bien passé.

-Écoute, il faut qu'on se revoit ! Écoute, on va manger au restaurant avec toute la gang pour que tu nous racontes ton périple, d'accord ?

-Oui, très bien, j'ai hâte de vous revoir, les trois mousquetaires.

-Très bien, alors, à ce soir, au restaurant !

-Bye Sam !

Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Elle allait revoir ses amis. Bien sûr, dans l'autre monde, elle avait Ginny, Harry et même Ron pour se confier. Cependant, la présence de ses meilleures amies moldues étaient essentielle dans sa vie. Après tout, elle pouvait s'échapper du monde complexe de la magie pour discuter de sujets banals, comme le dernier film. Certes, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de lire, même en vacances, plusieurs livres par semaine et de prendre de l'avance pour ses études. Cependant, elle aimait s'évader. C'était pour cela qu'elle était si déterminée à l'école. Elle se reposait surtout lorsqu'elle était avec ces amies.

Enfin, elle pourrait les revoir. Cependant, Hermione était déterminée à ne pas leur révéler ses sentiments pour Ron...


End file.
